


You Got Me

by barryolivers



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shook with a fear he’d never felt before, the clanging of the Box as it took him to wherever he was destined to be ringing in his ears. His mind throbbed, yet at the same time felt empty, void of anything except his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i> "Newt." </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The name swam around his mind. The only thing he could think about, as the Box shuddered and halted. Newt jumped at the sudden stop, pushing himself to the edge corner when a blinding light hit him, and he covered his sight, squinting through his fingers. He could see a blurred figure standing over him, shock visible just through his body movement. Newt slowly pulled his hand away from his face, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. He could see the figure clearly now, and it was squatting, head in hands, small sobs escaping. Newt scrambled his way to a standing position, and managed to get out of the Box, and looked at the boy, still sobbing. He knelt down beside him, cautiously placing a hand on his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me

He shook with a fear he'd never felt before, the clanging of the Box as it took him to wherever he was destined to be ringing in his ears. His mind throbbed, yet at the same time felt empty, void of anything except his name.

"Newt."

The name swam around his mind. The only thing he could think about, as the Box shuddered and halted. Newt jumped at the sudden stop, pushing himself to the edge corner when a blinding light hit him, and he covered his sight, squinting through his fingers. He could see a blurred figure standing over him, shock visible just through his body movement. Newt slowly pulled his hand away from his face, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. He could see the figure clearly now, and it was squatting, head in hands, small sobs escaping. Newt scrambled his way to a standing position, and managed to get out of the Box, and looked at the boy, still sobbing. He knelt down beside him, cautiously placing a hand on his back.  
"I thought I was the only one." The boy whispered, and Newt threw his arms around him, and the boy leant into his embrace.

"Well, you're not. Not anymore. You got me."

"I got you." The boy whispered into his shoulder. 

It was night-time when the boy, Alby, Newt had learnt, finally calmed enough for them to make their ways to the small shack.

**XXX**

Newt grasped the last bit of the ivy, taking a breath as he assured himself.

"Calm down, you bloody idiot. No-one’s going to find you. You’re going to be out of this bloody Maze. Death’s the only way out."

He glanced down, adrenaline rushing through his body.

He was going to be free of this Hell.

He let go of the ivy, the bliss taking over. He landed with a thud, and he blacked out, smile on his face, unable to see the expression of the Runner who had just gone into the same path as Newt went.

**XXX**

When he woke, there were arms tightly gripped around him and his eyesight was blurry. He could taste copper in his mouth.

 

**XXX**

 

When he woke the second time, there was a searing pain in his leg, and he almost let out a scream before it died in his throat along with his consciousness. 

**XXX**

 

When he woke the final time, he was in the med-shack, sheets around him instead of the arms. He blinked the haziness from his sight, almost screaming at rhe pain. He gripped his leg, scrunching his eyes. Calming himself, he sat up, panting.

"Newt?"

Newt snapped his sight to the voice that came from the corner, guilt washing over him. “Alby?” He croaked, wincing at the sound of his own voice. There were arms wrapped around him, and Newt welcomed them, breaking down. 

"Shh." Alby shushed, rubbing Newt’s back up and down in comfort. "You got me."

"I got you." Newt whispered into his shoulder.

"Please, don’t do that again. Don’t leave me on my own."

Newt shook his head. “You got me.”

"And _you_ got _me._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I got on tumblr. Follow me there! (smoothinski)


End file.
